The prior art proposes numerous funeral urn systems usable for burying a plurality of funeral urns in the ground. The funeral urn systems of the prior art generally comprise one or more closable tubular elements buried or otherwise formed in the ground of a burial site, and in which are inserted one or more funeral urns.
While these prior art devices can generally fulfill the main objective of allowing the burial of one or more funeral urns in the grounds, they also entail one or more of the following disadvantages.
The funeral urn systems of the prior art generally require the digging of a bore or multiple bores in the ground, which inevitably involves additional costs related to managing the thus excavated earth and sometimes providing post-earthworks and land terracing. In the case of recycled burial sites, additional costs may be related to managing bone pieces and coffin material excavated therefrom.
The maximum number of funeral urns that can be buried in a single bore provided in the ground is generally limited to depth of the latter.
The funeral urn systems of the prior art generally do not provide a relatively simple means of retrieving the urns from the burial site once they have been inserted are buried therein.
Some funeral urn systems of the prior art further require expensive drilling equipment and additional headstone elements for providing a burial site ready to receive funeral urns.
Against this background, there exists a need for an improved funeral urn system. An object of the present invention is to provide such an improved funeral urn system.